Revival X
by ShippoRoth
Summary: Here's a fine story that i've invested a lot of time into. It's about the journey of two mutants, Robert and Samantha and their adventures to reclaim their rights and bring down the human race. Sometimes sad, humerous, but violent and action packed
1. Chapter 1: The First Chapter

FINALLY! It's

X-Revival

The long awaited fanfic by

Matthew Duran

Prologue

30 years ago, Proffesor Charles Xavier and his academy of "gifted" students decided the earth was ready to be shown their "gifts".

At first, things were running smoothely, but soon small problems began to arise. The Professor and his students (x-men) had more important things to worry about then. Eric Lensherr (a.k.a magneto) used to be freinds with Xavier until their opinions separated them, and now they are bitter enemies.

Magneto and his team of mutants believed the mutants to be the perfect race, therefore making the humans obselete. Magneto continuasly tried to kill off the human race,but was always stopped by Xavier and his X-men.

As timing would have it, Magneto thought it woulde a perfect time to obliterate the human race. After multiple mutant crimes, the humans panicked and quickly labeled all mutants a threat. A human-mutant war broke out, the mutants were greatly outnumbered and lost. The handful of mutants that survived had bountys put on their head, and organizations started to produce special weapons and poisons to kill off the mutants. Any mutant found at birth were killed.

The world in panic, the remaining mutants are gathering, all for a massive uproar against humans.

Chapter 1: The Gifted

Robert Smith,15, stood on a street corner in Los Angeles, California. It was hot out, and Robert was feeling bored, which wasn't a very good combination. With a depressed sigh, Robert crossed the street to a gas station. He stood in front of the door and looked up at the over-bearing "No mutants allowed" sign. Inside there was two devices that resmbled metal detectors, but instead were able to tell if you were a mutant. Beyond that was food, plump juicy hot dogs, potato chips,candy and ice cold drinks. Food , something he didn't have everyday. He held his breath and walked inside.

"Beep,beep,beep." Robert winced at the sound. Everyone in the shop looked up at him with fear. The customers ducked down, as if Robert was holding a gun up. The clerk just stood, staring at him. Robert unesily walked over to the snack section and selected multiple items. Robert broke into an uneasy sweat as he put the armful of food on the counter, awaitng the clerk to scan it.

"Im not serving you, mutie." The clerk said disgustedly, as if the words burned his tongue.

"Fine. I'll serve myself then." Robert said as if it was no big deal. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill, and sat it on the counter. The clerk reached under the counter and pulled out a pistol. The clerk pressed the barrel against Roberts forehead, the metal cool against his hot skin.

Sirens were heard outside, car doors slamming, footsteps approaching the store. A bullet flew through the open door and right past Roberts face. Robert fell back suprised, and heard one of the officers laughing. Robert decided he had had enough. Silver gray fur started to grow from his skin rapidly. His mouth grew outwards, forming a vicious jaw of razor sharp teeth

Robert leapt up on all fours and tackled the police officer at the door, and continued sprinting down the street to his "house". He heard the officers leap into their cars and follow in pursuit. Robert knew nothing would stop them, being a mutant was a fedral offense.

Robert turned into his house, which was nothing more than an alley full of construccted trash, but it gave them shelter and a place to sleep. He barreled into his house and looked for his older sister Samantha (also a mutant), who was two year olders than him. They we're thrown to the streets after their foster parents dicovered they were mutants. They couldn't remember the name they were born with, so they took up the most common last name in America, Smith. They realized it was no longer possible to live a normal life, knowing they would always be judged and hated for what they were.

Robert realized how stupid it was of him to run in the alley, he was cornered. And Samantha wasn't there to help him. He heard the group of police cars stop outside the alley, Robert heard them assembling something, then a clicking. Robert's senses were suddenly filled with light and noise, he heard explosions around him and felt an intense heat coming towards him, their box house disentagrating.

Everything suddenly stopped with a very large explosion. Robert had no clue what had just happened and walked forward and saw Samantha hovering above a pile of mangled police cars, no sign of the of the officers themselves, but a large rocket launcher type gun sat in a pile of ash.

Samantha's powers were very different than Robert's and often confusing. She had the power to create unnatural events and heighented agility. Her powers were infinite. These powers could rust metal,break machines from the inside out, do even more terrible things to a human. It was could be used for good or bad, but sometimes she couldn't control her powers. Unfortuantely, that was one of those times. The brick walls around Robert began to shake as Samantha's lost thought destroyed them. Robert dove out of the alley and turned around in time to see the alley collapse, and he was able to see inside the two buildings that had made up the alley. Robert turned around and looked at his sister, black hair reaching down to her theighs, bright green eyes, sleek but muscular body. For a second Robert considered trying to snap her out of it, but remembered last time he had tried that he got a 6 inch scar on his chest.

Just as soon as the havoc had begun, it ended. Samantha fell to the ground, exhausted. Robert, using his wolf hearing, heard more sirens approaching the mess. Robert realized that this all had been caused by him and his extreme hunger.Robert turned back into his human form not to attract any attention from pedistrians. Robert looked at himself in one of the cars mirrors. Brown hair, blue eyes, sprinkled with freckles. But even in his own eyes he saw an animal wanting revenge on the humans that caused this to him. He'd always had complete control of his powers when he was a wolf. It scared him to think of what might happen if he lost control of his powers.

Robert picked up his sleeping sister and slung her over his back and took off sprinting, not really having a clue of where he was going, or what was to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend?

**Chapter 2: Friend?**

Robet had found another alley to sleep in that night, none of the police found them there. Samantha woke up without a recolition of what happened to her, or what she did. Robert had to explain it to her. They had nothing once more, after the time they took to make their house, and the amount of food they had stashed. But they were getting used to things like this happening to them.

"So what now?" Samantha asked worriedly.

"I don't know, you're the older one..."

"Okay...well I guess we'll have to re-build a shelter."

"What? No! That took forever last time... I'm tired of living like this!"

"Well what do you think we're mutants... there's nowhere for us to go." Samantha trailed off sadly.

" I guess I'll start collecting boxes..." Robert said sadly, half-heartedly.

"Okay, I'll get us something to eat for tonight." Samantha said as if it wasn't a problem.

Robert hated when she had that attitude."Why can't we buy clothes again?" Robert asked, looking over the rags he was wearing. "You could just disarm the Mutant Detectors..." "That's the least important thing we need right now, we only have twenty bucks left anyway, enough for food."

"And what're going to do when we run out of money?"

"I...I..I don't know..." Samantha said fearfully. "Steal?"

"As heavily guarded as those places are nowadays? Yeah right!" " Just go find something to make our house out of..." Samantha said, not really wanting to discuss what would happen when they ran out of money. "Fine!" Robert said angrily, and walked out of the alley, on his new quest.

Samantha sighed. She had to use her brains, in order for everything to work out. She only had a fifth grade education, but she was still smarter than most people. She tried to be the mortherly figure in Robert's life, but he never accepted her as it, after he found their mother dead in their house. Robert had pretty closed up to anyone for some reason, she was the only one he even had in his life.

Dwelling on these thoughts, Samantha was walking past a shop, ignoring the disgusted looks the others were giving her, when she heard the word mutant. Samantha suddenly became alarmed, fearing someone knew, when she realized it was coming from the T.V. store. A news program to be exact. A small group of people stood around it, muttering angrily. Samntha stood and watched.

" Hello, I'm Greta Van Sustren, here in New York. Today, we're exploring what is left of this mutant school, which was destroyed last year. Their leader, Charles Xavier, presumed dead, was never found. The local police have been finding small groups of mutants lately, and have been taking immediate action against them. Wait...(the camrea flies to the side of her) it appears a mutant freedom protest is taking place, the riot squad is here (the poeple are holding up signs suggesting mutants freedom, and such). This is Greta Van Sustren, Fox News..."

Samantha backed away, somewhat amazed. She didn't even know anybody wanted her free. If only they could find a mutant school like that... or even other mutants. She knew they couldn't have been too isolated, especially in L.A.Samatha took a deep sigh at the situation.

Samantha continued walking down the sidewalk, until she came to the little store on the corner, Mario's. She waved her hands, the mutant detector died out with a crack, and a small fizzle. Samantha walked in casually and walked down an aisle, when somebody grabbed her arm. She swung around and punched the guy in the face, he stumbled back, stunned. Samatha stood ready for him to come again.

"WAIT!" The man yelled, not wanting to get punched again.

"Why?" Samantha said coldly.

"Cause... I saw you at the entrence...what you did..."

Samantha stood bewildered. She didn't think she had moved her hands enough for anyone to even notice.

"Wha? How...? Please don't tell anyone...or else..." Samantha said, worried at first, but realizing she could kill him before he could, her confidence regained.

"No, no, no you got me wrong. I want to help you. Look." The man touched a box on the shelf, frost spread across it, and soon, it was incased in ice.

"You're a mutant too?" Samantha said dropping her guard.

"Yes...the name's Bobby. Bobby Drake." He threw out his hand, Samamtha shook it, a cold chill went up her arm.

"Samantha...that's all you need to know. How are you gonna help me, i'm broke, I'm sure you are too." Samantha said, skeptical that he could help.

" Actually I have a few hundred dollars, and an apartment room." Bobby said, amused by the stunned look on Samamtha's face.

" How did you accomplish that?" Samantha said astonished.

"Lets just say I have friends in high places. We'd better discuss this elsewhere though." Bobby said, pointing to the person looking at the frozen box of Cheerios.

"Good idea. Let's go." Said the distracted Samantha.

Once outside, they continued their conversation, walking back towards the alley.

"So...what else can you help us...I mean me with?"

"Us? You have found another mutant?"

" No he's my brother. We've been through a lot together."

" No problem. I'll take care of you both. But honestly, what I wanted to talk to you about, is about one of those mutant schools. Have you heard of one of those before?"

"Yeah actually, I just did about ten minutes ago. One up in New York. But that one supposedly was destroyed."

Bobby's face suddenly changed, as if he was having a flashback.

"Yeah good times...good times... anyway, those higher friends I was talking about have had me recruiting people lately. Nobody, mutant nor human, know about the mutant school in L.A. There we have food, other mutants, and shelter. All the comforts of before the humans went to war with us. Will you join us?" Bobby said, cutting the crap.

"Hell yea! When can we leave?" Samantha said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hahahaha...glad to hear it...you can leave tonight I guess. I'll hang around until you guy's are done then."

Samantha sprinted back to the alley, and saw Robert drop a pile of boxes and scrap metal.

"Hey! Where's the food?" Robert said confusingly.

"Robert. I got good news" She said just as Bobby walked in the alley.

She explained to Robert everything, he was overjoyed. Samantha thought to herself, "Is this it? Will we be truly happy at last?" Tears of joy ran down her face, leaving marks on her cheek where it cleaned off the grime on her face.


	3. The Mutie Dinner

Chapter 3: **The Mutie Dinner**

You may find humor in this story at parts, but don't forget the seriousness of their situation. I like to put humor in it, but that's only certain times. This is not at all meant to be a parody.

Robert squirmed uncomfertabley in the backseat of Bobby's car. It had been so long since he had last ridden in car, it was kind of fun. The car was filled with akward silence, nobody said anything, Robert and Samantha just looked out the windows at the world rushing around them. Robert and Samantha jumped at the sound of Bobby's voice.

"Tonight we're going to have introductions from the other students. That should be pretty intresting, you've probably haven't had any human contact in a while, have you?"

Before Samantha could answer, a rumble came from the car and it stopped, right in the middle of the road.

"Ahhh dammit!"

"Don't worry I got it..." Samntha said confidently as she stepped out of the car. Bobby's car was the essecence of crap. Samantha was suprised it even made it as long as it did. It was an old cadillac, the paint chipped off, rust was devouring the old thing. Samantha made a small wave of her hand and a huge clicking was heard from the engine. Samantha triumphently got back in the car, Bobby slammed on the gas and they were on their way.

"We're here!" Bobby said proudly, and beamed as he pointed to an abandoned, broken down house. Robert looked in disgust, and disbelief. This was their new home. Samantha felt deflated. She was expecting something grand, a mansion. Bobby walked up to the door and pressed a little button disguised in the wall. A little pedastal raised out of the wall, he placed his hand on it, it receeded. The front door slid open, Bobby stepped in.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Bobby said annoyed. Robert and Samntha stepped in with him, the doors slid closed. Robert felt the room move swiftly down, an elevator. It came to an abrupt stop, and the doors slid open. Something was directly in front of Robert, and it started to talk. It scared the holy crap out of Robert, who threw a punch (see...I just had to put this part in here...I couldn't resist!)

"Hi, I'm Scott Sum-" He was interrupted by a puch to the side of his head, the man stumbled back. His dark sunglasses flew off his face, a bright red beam of energy flew out of his eyes and into a chair, which exploded. Robert grinned somewhat, and laughed. Scott gave him a dirty look as he quickly put on another pair of sunglasses and said "Like I was saying, my name is Scott Summers. I run this school for mutants and I welcome you. You probably all saw my power thanks to this fiesty little boy!" Scott said, patting Robert's head. Robert clenched his fists in anger.

"Fiesty? FIESTY? I'LL SHOW YOU FIESTY!" Samantha backed away from Robert. His unnatural hate for Scott was amazing. She hadn't seen anything like it before. Bobby had already jumped out of the little elevator. Another punch to Scott's face, this time the floor took the damage, leaving a scorching hole.

"STOP HITTING ME!" Scott yelled, his hate towards Robert already established. "Now listen, in an hour, we're going to have a ceremonial dinner, where you are to give a demonstration, and your name, plus anything else you'd like to add. Ok? And Robert, make sure you take a shower, you smell funny."

Robert prepared to sock Scott again, but Samantha stopped him.

"Let it go...c'mon" Samntha said soothingly.

They stepped out of the elevator, and saw the true magnifigance of the mansion. Beautiful chandelears hung from the ceiling, and were beautifully lit up. The hard wood floor was shiny, Robert could see his reflection in it. The walls were also wood, but not quite as shiny, but still, the overall appearence was grand, it made it feel warm and at home.

Bobby came around the corner. I'll show you the way to your rooms. Good job punhing Scott, Robert. That's something i've always wanted to do. But you got to do it twice. Now there's a treat."

Robert and Samantha followed him through a light of stairs and a long hallway, when he stopped.

"Ok, here's your room. I hope you will find it rather comferable. I'll be back up here in an hour, make sure you like nice too. And please do take a shower." With that, Bobby turned away and walked back down stairs. Samantha rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey, not fair at all..." Robert complained childishly.

Robert had a look at the pretty large room. It had everything he never did. A computer sat on a desk, a mini cooler sat on the nice plush carpet. There was a giant bed in the middle of the room, it looked like it was meant for a king, rich red blankets were laid on it. Even a fairly nice t.v. was attached to the wall. He walked over to the closet, and pulled out a few shirts he thought were cool. To his suprise, they fit him exactly. Robert really started to wonder how the school acquired all of these pleasures, it seemed impossible. He picked out a new outfit to wear and laid it out, awaitng for Samantha to finish up.

The bathroom door flew open, steam swirled out around Samantha's feet. Robort was stunned. A decade of filth and L.A. atomosphere had been removed from her, her skin was a nice glowy tan color. She was in a pair of new jeans, and wore a longsleeve shirt with a dragon on it. She even took the time to paint her nails, green with blue stars in the middle. She smiled at the fact she was actually clean. She still looked a bit malnutrioned, but her frame was still muscular and intimidating.

"Ok your turn!" Samantha said cheerfully.

"O.K." Robort said and ran into the bathroom.

25 minutes later, Robert came out, also rather refreshed. He had a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt with a pack of wolves on it. His hair was cut nicely, and was combed back. Robert's frame was a bit more bony than Samantha's, but still had an abnormal amount of strength due to his mutant power. He actually wore a true smile, proud of how he looked. Still it was noticable that he was malnutritioned, huge black bags were under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and vitamin deficiency.

"Time to go! C'mon!" Bobby said through the door.

"O.K. we'll be right down!" Samantha yelled back.

As they approached downstairs, a delictable smell came into their noses. They both started wondering when the last filling meal had came their way. They were ravenous, after having to satiate their appitite with refined foods, and other inexpensive crap.

A huge table was spread out where they had enetered earlier. A small stage was set up in front of the table, a tall muscular man wit white hair and a glowy white eye was standing up there, shuffling some papers, tapping the microphone, making sure everything was in a working order. The table had was full of a buch of intresting looking teens. Samantha sat next to a minute little man, who resmebled some type of insect. Robert sat down next to Samantha, an exetremely obese boy sat next to him. He glanced down the rest of the table, noticing three girls, appearently triplets, a red headed girl, and a lean bodied teen guy, and some type of horribley disfigured man, long claw nails, rows of teeth that resembled a sharks.

Samantha suddenly noticed the piles of food on top of the table, huge platters of it. Almost every kind of food she liked. She reached out to the nearest platter of food, which happened to be a turkey leg. She was starting to pull it back when a little hand grabbed onto it and pulled it away. Samantha looked up with rage, and saw that the little turkey grabbing hand belonged to a miniature boy, short white hair, frail little body. He bit into the turkey leg greedily, and sneered at Samantha. Robert looked over and saw Samantha's hands moving conspiculously. He tapped her on the back, she turned around and Robert simply nodded no. She bit her lip and stopped.

Suddenly a voice that Robert wanted to punch filled the room. Scott.

"Hello all! Welcome to Xavier's Los Angeles School For the Gifted. We'll be giving presnetations in a minute, but we'd better feed you first! Hahahahaha!" The room erupted with laughter, Robert stared unimpressed at Scott.

"Seriously though, you all need to eat, being malnutriened and all.This is the school where you can learn to use and expand your powers. Guarenteed no humans will ever discover this place. Before we get to introductions, I'd like to introduce the other teachers of this school. I'm Scott, you may call me Cyclops when in battle or the danger room."

Bobby walked onto stage. "Hi, I'm Bobby Drake! Iceman when in combat or danger room.I beleive I'm the most fun of all three teachers here, so feel free to joke around."

The burly white haired man with the glowy eye walked onto the stage. "I'm Cable." Cable stated simply. Scott gave him a look and walked back to the microphone.

"Alright, who want's to go first?" Scott said, with a bright smile. Before anyone else could even consider going first, Zach rushed onto the stage.

"Hello fans..." appearently he was a bit of a ham also. "My name's Zachary Adams, 14. And my power, much better than the rest of yours, is to turn into humanoid insects. Watch!"

Zach closed his little eyes and concentrated. His skin became shiny and black, a shell. His face mutated groutesquely, his body doubled in size. Two pairs of insect arms burst out of his side. He was a giant beetle, but stood tall and resmebled a man/bug. He concentrated again and he was back into his little body. He walked off stage, grinning. Samantha stared unimpressed at the kid.

Robert was stuffing his face greedily, even the large boy next to him looked at him disapprovingly. Robert ignored it and continued eating. The triplets walked up, their steps in unison.

The one with black hair bun spoke first. "Hi. We're the Walter sisters, all 16! I'm Eliza!" The one with a ponytail spoke next. "I'm Barbara Walters." Then the one with long black hair spoke. " I'm Jessica Walters." "Our powers are Earth, Wind And Fire." They said together. Eliza stuck out her hands, a small pile of pebbles appeared in her hands. Barbara stuck out her hands and cast a small breeze across the table. Jessica stuck out her hands, a small flame appeared. Then they all walked off stage, smiling.

The lean bodied guy dashed onto stage next. "Ello" He said with a scotish accent."I'm Tom McMayhan, 16. I have super speed and the ability to make energy arrows. WATCH!"A bow appeared in his hand, glowy green, he pulled an arrow out of nowhere and shot it at Scott. Moments before it punctured the meat ball of what was Scott's head, Tom had caught it. He dashed to his seat, igoring the loud profanities coming from Scott.

Robert couldn't help stifle his laughter. Scott gave him a vengeful look and shook his fist at him, Robert managed to stifle his laughter. Scott smirked evilly. "Hey Robert, why don't you go next?"

"Ummm... okay.." Robert said reluctently, and got up and walked onto the stage.

"Hi everyone. I'm Robert Smith, 15. Now watch this. I have very sensitive senses, very agile and very strong. But all these are amplified once I turn into a wolf..." Robert trailed off, concentrating. He tried his hardest to show off as his wolf like features took place. He tightened all his muscles and gave an ear shattering roar for show.. Scott looked at him unimpressed. Robert walked back to his seat as he transformed back, letting the amazed glances go to his head.

Samantha laughed once he took a seat, she knew he was doing it all for show. "No Robert, you did it wrong, this is how you do it." She said, and walked onto stage. "Hello everyone, I'm Samantha Smith, 15, and I have the power to kill all of you!" Samantha said smiling cutely. She let it sink in for a second before she continued. "Seriously, I have the power to change the probabitlity of things. Like the chance of Zach's plate breaking right now? Probably not that high at all. Now watch." Samantha snapped her fingers and Zach's plate shattered, his food splattering all over him. Samantha smiled at him and took her seat, ignoring the angry gestures towards her. "See Robert, that's how it's down." Scott looked disprovingly at her.

The readhead girl walked on the stage, slowly and elegantly. "Hello. I'm Katie Brudd, 18. I have the power of waste. A clean glass of water, poisened, fresh food, rotting. Hence the gloves. It can be fatal to a human if I touch them long enough. Watch." She grabbed a glass of water and took off her glove. There was no fingernail, just a white finger. She dipped it in the water, witch became green as fungeses grew inside it. Katie then walked off stage and sat down non-chalently.

The large boy next to him stood up with some grunting, and slowly hobbled unto the stage, which threatened to crack open."Hi. I'm Adam Welch, 19. I have the power to turn into pure rock, granting me super strength. I'd rather not show you right now, I'm afraid this little stage may break. Thank you." Adam shuffled off the stage and a minute later was grunting, trying to get back in his seat.

The last teen, the horribley disfigured kid, walked up the stage hastily. "Hi. I'm Carl Carplos, and as you can see, I have plenty of physical mutations. My nails and teeth can inject a deadly acid which melts things. I have to be very careful with them, somebody's gonna end up hurt." He tapped the little stand in front of him,his claw stuck in the wood, it melted like wax in a fire. Scott look disheartend at him, and came back up to the stage.

"Well... all of your powers were very... intresting. I hope you all have a wonderful night here tonight, you have to go to your rooms now, but you don't have to go to bed. See you all bright and early then!" Scott smiled and waved, everyone began to disperse at the table.

Robert and Samantha fell asleep almost instantly once they hit their beds.


	4. A Dangerous Room

**Chapter 4: A Dangerous Room**

"Open up!" A pounding on the door woke up Robert and Samantha, almost convincing them the police were at the door in their sleepy state of mind. The door flew open, and Cable and Scott came galumphing into the room, making lots of noise. Cable leaned over Samantha and said loudly, "Are you sleeping? Huh?" Samantha had to use all of her will to stop herself from impaling Cable with the bedpost.

Robert's will appeared to be failing at Scott, who was poking him continually, and jumped of the way when Robert striked out tiredly. "Hahahahaha! You're slow!" Scott mocked. Robert leaped up annoyed now. He grabbed Scott by the shirt and tossed him out into the hall. Cable looked frightened for a second, and joined Scott in the hall, who had a "Why did you do that for!" look on his face. Robert rushed to the door and slammed it closed

"Alright, seriously...You need guys to report to the danger room in an hour. Alright?"

"Where's that?"

"Next to my office."

"Where's that?"

"Down the hall from where we ate last night."

"Where's that?"

"...Alright...see you in an hour..." Scott mumbled annoyed.

The scene at breakfast was even more chaotic then the siblings awakening. The pissed mutant thing, Carlos, was spewing acid on his breakfast, and then slurping it up with his mouth pressed completely against the plate. The triplets looked almost a pale green, and were'nt touching their own breakfast, revolted at Carlos, who appeared to be smiling.

Adam was yelling at a completely innocent looking Katie, the toaster was smoking badly,or perhaps it was the toast, but whatever the case, Adam was raged he wasn't going to get his toast. Tom with his usual great amount of energy, was having fun annoying Zach, poking him at random places while he tried to eat, slapping his glass of milk when Zach tried to take a drink, causing him to spill milk all over himself.

"Perhaps...we can skip breakfast today..." Robert whispered to Samantha as the toaster now burst into flames.

"Where exactly was it we're supposed to go...?"

"The Danger Room."

"Uh okay... so where are we supposed to go?" The toaster now made a small explosion, fell off the counter and hit the ground with a clunk, two pieces of toast falling out. Adam's face turned beet red.

"Is that.. down the hall?"

"...Yes Robert. Are you an idiot? Didn't you even listen to Scott?"

"Which hall, IDIOT?"

The Walter sisters were now actually vomiting, Carlos had gone onto his third plate. Robert heard him say something like "It takes a lot to fill me up...hehehehe."

"Urrrr that one!" Samntha pointed randomly to the one to the left.

"Fine, I'll go right then." Robert said defiantly.

Tom flew against the wall, Zach stood up, a mutant ant now, and was making a strange gurgling sound.

"Ok."

Samantha headed off the left hallway, Robert pushed through the breakfast crowd and went down the hallway. No elevator in sight. Scott's room? Indeed, there was the the leaders room, left wide open. Robert looked around for a second, and dove in. Scott's room was rather empty, with the exception of a few pictures of a red headed woman, and his mess of a desk. Robert walked curiously over to the desk, scanning over his desk for anything intresting. He picked and important looking letter addresed to Scott. He couldn't help himself from reading it.

"Dear Scott,

Hello Scott, this is one of the hardest letters I'll ever have to write.

Just as X had said, I've been monitering my students, I already know

which student is working with "them", and for the sake of all mutant-kind, I

know what I'll have to do. My service to the mutants, all, mutants, has been for

the good I hope. Please do not let my life end in vain, you must make sure

everything goes according to plan. I'm deeply sorry about this, but it must be

done. Tell everyone I said hi. And bye.

Your's forever,

Emma."

There appeared to be dried wet spots on the paper, either Emma's tears, or Scott's, or possibly both. Robert had no clue what the letter was talking about, just that this Emma was going to die soon, for reasons he couldn't understand either, and that she was important to Scott. Robert felt sorry for Scott for a moment, he really wondered what was making the mutant tick, what he felt, and if he was doing what the letter said he should be doing.

Robert longed to read something else on Scott's desk in an attempt to find out more about Scott, but the only thing he could find was a framed picture. He picked it up or closer inspection. The top of it was titled, "X-men".

In the picture, a bald man in a wheelchair sat up front, behind him stood Scott, and a white haired woman, behind them, a row of four, a short hairy man that was looking grimly at the camera, next to him, a blue beast animal, who was wearing glasses, another blue skinned man was standing next to him, a forked tail could be seen behind him, and a rather normal man stood next to him, Robert recognized as Bobby Drake. Behind them all was a man with giant angel wings spread out. It was a rather nice picture, Robert wondered who all the x-men were.

For another twenty minutes, Robert looked around the room, now very curious about these mutant related things, until he remembered he was supposed to go to the danger room. In a rush, he ran out the door.

Scott looked at his watch, clearly annoyed, but was expecting Robert to be late. Just as he had this thought, the danger room door flew open, Robert stumbled in, panting. Robert looked at his surroundings, he appeared to be in a metallic type room. A small room was on the ceiling, filled with the students who had arrived on time. Samantha could be seen mock laughing at Robert in the cramped little room.

Scott's voice filled the room, "Ok Robert. You're last meaning... your first. Prepare yourself while I prepare the room." Scott poked Cable, who strated pressing different buttons. As Robert watched, he started turn into a wolf. A sense of pleasure ran through his body, but scaring him, thinking it was pleasure. Robert was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a robotic voice, "Logan's training initiated. 5...4...3...2...1... Training initiated!"

"Hey my name's not Logan!" Robert shouted up at the room, he could see Scott yelling at Zach, who was smiling mischiouvously. Robert already knew something bad was going to happen. The whole room began to rumble, little doors slid open. Metallic claws slowly lifted out of the doors. The ground began to elevate, a few of the tiles glowed red, and then stopped. booby traps most likely. Multiple guns poked out around the perimeter of the roof. And finally, little metallic round robots floated out, humanoid robots moved swiftly out their little doors.

"Booting session in 10 seconds."

Robert glanced around uneasily. He tensed himself, and took in his surroundings.

"Booting session in 5 seconds"

Robert closed his eyes, making sure he remembered what he had seen, the layout of new terrain.

"Booting session begin."

The whole room was filled with noise and movement. Every thing was aiming at Robert, the guns rattled off, the metallic balls rammed themselves against Robert, the claws made an attempt to grab him, the robots moved in closer, but the worst part, the ground changed constantly.

Robert instantly found himself in pain, coming from all sides. His natural reaction was to begin slashing wildly, he felt his claws rip through metal, things hitting the floor with a clang. As the pain intensified, he realized he actually might have to use a bit more thought. He made an immediate leap onto a rising tile and leapt off onto one of the ceiling guns, a machine gun appearently. It was big enough to sit on, he forced the gun off it's track with a loud ripping sound.

He could now aim the gun at whomever he like, so he spun it at the rest the guns, who gave a small explosion, and pulled back into the wall. Robert leaped down happily onto one of the robots, tearing out it's circuitry. But to his horror, more guns slid out of the wall, replacing the broken. Even more to his horror, they appeared to be shooting missles a him. His body went into overdrive, destroying everything he could even though whatever he destroyed was immediately replenished. After five minutes, he could hardly move anymore, yet he was still pushing, wondering if anyone was even trying to stop the session.

In his pain filled state, he stepped onto one of the trap tiles, instantly exploding, his smoking body fell right into one of the claws. The claw dug sharply into his back, he felt blood trickle down. All of the missles flew down towards him from the guns. The little balls charged themselves against Robert, then exploding. At this point, Robert no longer managed to maintain his wolf form, his squishy human body now taking damage. Robert fell unconcious at this point.

"STOP IT!" Samantha yelled. "I uh can't..." muttered Cable. Samantha grabbed Cable and through him effortlessly out of the way. Samantha pounded on the console until a voice said "Training aborted! Final Score, 4000. Rank, Skilled. Next level at 5000."

"SCORE?" Outraged Samantha. She grabbed Cable, and dragged his unusally limp body into the elevator. Scott watched as Samantha threw Roberts body onto her shoulder, shoved Cable forward and they went out the door.

"So... uh... who's next...?" Scott said lamely. The Walter's, Adam, and Katie all glanced out the charred, blood covered battlescene.

"Errr...no thanks we value our health..."

Tom and Carlos looked at each other and nodded. "We do. Give us Logan's training. Together we'll do well."

Scott almost laughed at them. "Uhhhhh... okay"

Twenty minutes later, both were also heading to the hospital wing. As everyone began to file out of the room, the robotic voice filled the air,

"Training aborted! Final Score, 3900. Rank, Trained newbie. Next level at 4000."

Scott smiled, thinking about Robert as the elevator headed up to the hostipal wing.

Ed. Note: I'm not suppose to put these in huh? Oops. Wow! did this chapter do something writer's like to call forshadowing? Wooooo! Nonetheless I still have tons of room to improve in my witing. Errr... and yes, spread the word! Fanbase! Cool. Thanks everyone for your kind words and support, this story wouldn't be possible if you hadn't said anything about it. Thanks again. Matthew Duran


	5. Things Falling Apart

Chapter 5: Things Falling Apart

Robert's eyes fluttered open, a bright light was above him, things started to come into focus. A youthful woman was towering over him, and smiled.

"Ah. You're awake I see. You were badly injured, but you're better now."

Indeed Robert looked down at his once shattered limbs, now not even a scratch was on him. He looked at his bare chest and saw that even the scar the Samantha had inflicted on him before was gone.

"Buh how?" Robert asked dreamily.

"Mutant power youngin. It comes in handy, watch."

Robert watched in a half-aware state as the nurse grabbed a knife and cut her arm. No blood came out, instead it just mended itself.

"Uhhggrgrgrgrgr" Robert gurgled in disgust.

"By the way, names Nurse."

"That's rather... blunt." Robert mumbled.

Suddenly, Tom and Carlos were standing over him, smirking. Tom thrust out his hand, Robert grabbed it and stood up, still slightly amazed at Nurse's powers.

"C'mon Obert, time for lunch." Tom said, his voice thick with accent.

"It's Robert." Robert stated stupidly. Tom looked at Robert dumbly for a second.

"Uh... well I'm going to lunch..." Carlos said with an attitude and walked off.

Tom grabbed Robert's arm, and two seconds later he was in the dining room.

"AH! Thanks Tom...now I got a headache..."

"No prob Obert."

"IT'S ROBERT!"

Tom just walked off and took his seat, next to Samantha this time. Robert took his seat across from Samantha, Zach next to him. Samantha looked up from her empty plate.

"Robert, you're okay!"

It took everyone to hear Samantha say this to look at the fine Robert.

"Weren't you worried about me?" Tom said, poking Samantha in the arm. Samantha ignored him.

"Wow, you look as good as new! How?"

"The nurse was a healing mutant! How lucky!"

"I was lucky too, Samantha!" Tom tried to get her aknowlgdement , but still got none.

Samantha reached out for a turkey sandwhich, when a little hand grabbed the plate and pulled it away. Samantha glared up evilly at Zach, who sneered and took a miniuature bite out of the sandwhich.

Robert realized there was no food around him.

"Uhhh Carlos, can you pass the fried chcken please?" Robert asked. Carlos lazily picked up the plate, his nail poked it, and it melted, scattering fried chicken across the table.

"Ummm Zach... could you pass the burgers please?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Cause. No."

Robert looked across the table at Scott. He had picked up one of the stray chicken legs and was having trouble tearing off a bite. He finally pulled off a bite, but the force made his arm fly into Jessica's face, a grease mark was visible on her forehead. Robert sighed at the madness.

Robert reached in front of Zach, when he felt little teeth puncture his skin.

"SONOVA BITCH!"

"ROBERT!" Scott quickley yelled.

"HE BITE ME!"

"Still that's no reason to shout sonova-"

Cyclops was drowned out by the sound of Samantha's violent barfing all over Cable, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Ummmm... Samantha? Are you alright?"

"BLARGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Cable picked up Samantha and threw her over his shoulder. Tom leapt up, grabbed her and flew down the hall. Robert turned into a wolf and dashed down the hall.

"Robert! No wolves in the house!"

Scott took off the down the hall next. Zach sat there chuckling just like Santa Claus.

"What's wrong with her, Ms... uh Nurse" Robert asked excitedly.

"A severe case of food poisoning."

"Can you fix her?"

"Of course you silly child. I am Nurse!"

Robert looked a bit taken back by this statement. Nurse reached out and put her hands on Samantha's stomach. Samantha started to convluse, Nurse drew her hands up, a thick fluid floated out of Samantha. Nurse grabbed a needle, took up some of the liquid, and put it under a microscope.

Samantha slowly sat up, her body was trembling.

"Wha the hell fire happened?" Samantha said weakly. Robert shrugged.

"Intresting..." Nurse mumbled, fiddling with the little knobs on the microscope . Scott galumphed over to Nurse, shoved her head out of the way, and looked into the microscope.

" All I see is green gunk..."

"No..." Nurse pushed Scott's head out of the way. "That's a rare and fast growing mold, it only grows in highly polluted waters though..."

"Ummm... I drank some water at lunch, then I barfed everywhere..." Cable nodded his vomit covered head in a grim agreement.

"Robert. Go get her glass of water." Scott ordered.

"Get it yourself, biclops."

"Wha? You fatherless bastard!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" Robert yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. With that, Robert ran out of the room.

"What did I say?"

"Scott you heartless beast. You should've been more sensitive." Nurse said.

"NO! He deserved it!" Scott shrieked defensivley.

"I really don't appreciate that either Scott. You're the closest thing we have to a father." Samantha said sadly.

"Hmph...sorry then..." Scott mumbled.

"Sure. I'm going to go talk to Robert then." Samantha said, jumping up perfectly healthy again, and ran out of the room.

"So Nurse, where do you think the poison came from?" Scott asked, a more serious tone in his voice.

"No telling where it came from, or how it got there. I fear it was one the students though."

"Yes... I've been suspecting it was Zach. It appears that he's caused a few misfortunes lately, like tha danger room, and now this. I'm not sure if he's the spy or not... we don't have enough evidence to prove anything though."

"Mmmmm... well Scott you'll have to keep a closer eye on the students. No offense but I find your reasoning unreasonable sometimes."

Scott looked wounded by this comment.

"Right... c'mon Cable, back to lunch then."

Robert had his face stuffed in the pillow, crying. The bringing up of his father made him have a flashback, from almost as far back as he could remember.

horrible whooshing flashback noises

Elementary school...

"Ey!" A ten year old Robert exclaimed happily.

"What Robert?" said a thirteen year old Samantha.

"Nothin."

"Robert you're being stupid again. Stop."

"Ok sis."

Robert ran off to play foresquare.

"Sorry kid but you can't play." One of the large sixth graders told him.

" Too bad." Robert was even rebelious when he was ten.

"What's that kid?" Robert defiantly stepped into one of the squares, even though it was already occupied.

"Did you hear me kid? I said you couldn't play!"

Roc

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Samantha shreiked painfully.

Butch looked bewildered, Samntha thrust out her arm, Butch started floating and got slammed into the wall, blood spurting from his nose. He got picked up again, and then slammed into the wall again.

"Stop..." Butch said weakly.

Again and again into the wall, everyone, including the teachers, were standing around, watching as she continued to smash the very dead Butch into the cracking brick wall. A few moments later and Samantha floated back down to the ground, realizing what she had just done. She looked at Robert, who looked more bewildered than anyone else in the crowd.

Tears streaming down her face, she sprinted away from the scene.

Later that afternoon, Robert got off the bus, horribly confused, and still crying. He saw his front door was open.

"What shit is happening now?" Robert thought to himself.

Robert shrieked like a banshee when he saw the blood soaked scene.

His father sat hunched over in the recliner, blood spatter all over the walls, his dad's body riddled with holes, a huge pool of blood surrounded the recliner.

"Today at this school, a sixth grader died of a viscious mutant attack." The T.V. blared loudly.

Robert realized the carpet was wet, he went into the kitchen. His mom lay on the floor, also riddled with holes, the oven was on fire, and the sink was still on, overflowing. Robert realized whoever must've did this did it quickly, before anyone could even react.

Robert ran upstairs, hoping his sister was still alive. In the hall was three swat officers, their helmets had appearently imploded on their heads, crushing them. He looked into Samantha's room, and there she sat, outlined by bullet holes, but not one had touched her.

"Robert we have to get off here."

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Robert, you okay?"

Robert leapt up and gave Samantha a big hug.

"Yeaha I'm fine. Thanks."

Three hours later...

"Ok children! Who's ready for fun?" Scott said lamely. If Scott thought something was fun, it was probably really lame. He had brought everyone outside. Even though it was still in the mansion, it almost seemed like outside anyway.

"It's funday!" Scott said, still trying, and failing to get the students excited.

"Whoo." Adam said, whirling his finger in a circle.

Robert could've sworn he heard Zach hiss the second he stepped outside.

"What's wrong Zach, never been outdoors?"

"Shutup or I'll bite you again."

Tom was all over Samantha.

"Are you sure you're all right my sugar plum? I'll kill whoever did this to you!"

"Yes Tom I'm perfectly fine. Please get away from me now, people might actually think we're together."

"And what's wrong with that gumdrop?"

Samantha shoved Tom to the ground and walked away.

"Biclops... what is it we're supposed to be doing?"

"It's Cyclops, or Scott, not biclops."

"You didn't answer me."

Scott got a wicked smile and pulled out a huge remote, over a hundred buttons covered it.

"MWAHAHA! Er... more training. Less dangerous training of course."

Everyone still remained unintrigued by this.

"Ok! The first event is the laser sack race!"

"What the hellfire is that?" Barbara exclaimed.

"Okay then. Everyone find a partner."

No one moved.

"Please?"

"Scott move!" Bobby jumped out of a nearby bush and kicked Scott out of the way. There almost seemed to be a small cheer.

"Okay then. Everyone find a partner."

Robert stood next to Samantha, Tom and Carlos temaed up, the three sisters stood together. Zach and Katie paired up, leaving Adam on his own. Bobby picked up brown potatoe sacks and threw them to the teams. Adam barely managed to stuff himself into the sack.

"Alright, now the goal is to make to the end of this obstacle...course. It's only a mile long, you can do it! Powers are allowed though. Good luck!"

Everyone stood still for a second, confused. They were supposed to go a mile in a sack, and avoid obstacles. Madness!

"By the way, whoever makes it to the finish first gets to make Scott their slave for a whole hour!"

Everyone immediately started to hop, not even sure where the finish was. Robert was powered the most by the incentive of this fantastic prize, and he took the lead, Adam last.

Suddenly lasers popped out of the ground and fired at the jumping sacks. The Walter's sack exploded , the three sisters rolled out and threw a fit that they lost already.

Tom suddenly burst into the lead, his sack was hopping at a mad speed, zooming in front Robert.

"Samantha do something!" Robert exclaimed.

"Um okay... I guess... But I don't know if it's fair..." Smantha said, half-heartedly leaping, Robert doing all the work.

"Just do it!" Robert yelled, he was losing sight of Tom already.

Tom suddenly tripped, and at the fast speed he was going at, smashed face first into the ground. Carlos looked at his broken partner and laughed cruelly.

"Well um I didn't say hurt him!" Robert said, still excited, but panting now.

"Wasn't me I had no intention of even stopping him."

As Robert passed the fallen Tom, he saw there was a big splotch of brown crap-like suubstance. Adam. Robert looked behind him, and sure enough, there came Adam, the same color as the sacks. Amazingly enough, Adam's toxic form bounced, with a sickening squish sound. Adam threw a glob ahead of Robert, but Robert just leapt around it.

Samantha wasn't even trying to jump anymore, Robert turned into a wolf, and used his powerful hind legs to leap foward. Adam wasn't visible anymore, but now the goal line was, about a quarter mile ahead of him.

Robert lept harder, but his leaps turned into jumps, his jumps turned into hops, his hops turned into a shuffle. Only about ten yard away now, and strangely he didn't see anyone behind him. He finally scooted across the goal line, but suprisengly there was no one to congratulate him.

At the top of the hill he saw Katie and Zach hopping along, Katie looking unintrested, Zach was unnaturely white, and looked nervous about something. Behind them came Tom and Carlos, Tom had a bloody nose and a good black eye.

Bobby came out of nowhere.

"Congrats Samantha and Robert, not only have you proved you r physical condition, but you've won one slave hour over Scott. Hazaa!"

"What, really?"

"Yes. Has anyone seen Adam?"

"Yeah he was behind us. Bouncing."

"Say what? Robert that wasn't very nice."

"No literally, he was bouncing."

"Hunph. Hey look there he is!"

Yes but if Bobby if had any sense, he would notice that something was terribley wrong with him, his hand clutched his flabby chest, his face was a dark red, and he was covered with sweat. He collapsed at the top of the hill, his body wasn't heaving with his breaths anymore.

"ADAM!" Bobby shrieked and ran up the hill.

Everyone else stood silenlty, watching their fallen comerade.

Ed. Note: Ha another chapter well done I think. Okay I was too lazy to add more to it but oh well. Yay more foreshadowing. Things falling apart, no kidding. Who's ready for explosions and fictional violence? I am! Woot!


End file.
